Sleepovers, Spying, and a Whole Lot of Dasey
by swimchick128
Summary: When Derek decides to spy on Casey's annual holiday bash, they both find out many secrets about eachother. What ensues? Dasey, of course. Rated T for language. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Parties and A Reason to Spy

**Summary: When Derek decides to spy on Casey's annual holiday bash, they both find out many secrets about eachother. What ensues? Dasey, of course.**

**A/N: this year I wrote to Santa asking for the rights to LWD, we'll see on Christmas Day if I got my wish. Until then I don't own LWD or the characters.

* * *

**Casey is helping Nora set the table for dinner when she decides to confirm her plan for Saturday. "So, Mom, I can have my Sparkly Snowflake party this Saturday, right?" 

"I don't see why It's a 5 year tradition you have had with your friends so of course you can have it this year."

"Thanks Mom you're the absolute best. Oh, just one more thing. Can you get Derek out of the house for that day?"

"I'll see what I can—"

Derek suddenly runs down the stairs, as if he had a monitor which announced if someone had plans in the house Saturday night besides him. "WHAT? Why does she need the house?!? Sam and Ralph were coming over so we could watch THE major HOCKEY game!!! You know the CHAPMIONSHIP game between the Leafs and the Oilers? Casey is SO not having the house Saturday night for her prissy sparkly, shining dazzle whatever!!"

Casey was furious. How dare he insult her party and where was his Christmas spirit. The holidays were approaching and all he could think about was his damn hockey. "Derek, are you done with your rant now? Okay well even if your not, it my turn to talk. First of, Hockey is NOT was the holiday season is about. You can see it every other time of the year. Second of all, you can record the game and watch later or you can go to Sam's or Ralph's house to watch it!! And third of all it's called the Sparkly Snowflake Christmas Party and please can I have the house? It's a once a year Christmas tradition with my friends from Toronto and it is supposed to happen on the Saturday two weeks before Christmas as it has for the past 5 years. Please in the spirit of Christmas or Derekus could you do if for me? Pretty Please?" Casey gives Derek the puppy dog look. Unfortunately for Derek, it reminds him of Marti and he softens a bit. Maybe he would be willing to negotiate something with her.

"What's in it for me?"

"The satisfaction of being nice and you're actually giving up without a fight? That's the first. It's a miracle!!"

"Nice try and yeah right would I give up something like the Championship hockey without a fight. But we could negotiate something, exactly how important is this party? Derek then smirked his classic smirk because he knew he already had her baited and it was SWEET victory for him.

"It's extremely important, what's your price?"

"The new iPod speakers that your dad will be sending you for Christmas. I get the speakers and you get the house without me bothering you on Saturday night. That and $100."

Casey once again became red with fury and rage how dare he try to take her stuff. "What the hell? That's my Christmas present and my hard earned money from babysitting and working at Starbucks!! You can't take that from me."

"No speakers and money, no house. And no house equals no party cuz I won't have girly girls having a sparkle fest during a hockey game. And I don't think you want to cancel a soon to be 6 year tradition." Derek knew that at Casey who was so gung-ho about traditions would give him what he wanted.

"Screw YOU!!"

"Give it up Case, cuz you know I'm going to win."

Agh Derek!! You're such an ASS and a jerk and a pig but fine it's yours. But if you make so self visible even in the slightest way at my party the deal is off" _At least I still have my party Derek free and knowing him he'll make his appearance and I'll get me speakers and money back, _she thinks to her self and she shakes Derek's hand in deal.

"Yeah sure, fine whatever" _Of course I will be hidden, but Casey and her prissy friends will never know what hit them no I just have to find Edwin and his spying stuff, _he thinks to himself maliciously as he shake Case's hand.

Derek goes up to his room to make a list of what to do to make sure this shimmer thingy whatever is a complete disaster without it being his fault. Yes, Derek writing list was just weird but this plan had to be perfected to the last minute

Thing to do to Ruin Casey's Party without Getting in Trouble

-Get Edwin to agree to help me. _Easy enough. Check_

"Edwin, my room NOW!" Edwin shuffles into the room with a look of panic of his face. Edwin is thinking about the fact that Derek probably either needs information, money, or his services, neither of which Edwin is willing to give him.

"Derek, if you're trying to get me to spill the beans on what you are getting for Christmas then you are out of luck my lips are sealed." _Well at least that one thing he can't get from me. I don't know all of his presents just some of them._

Derek, as usual smirks with a half chuckle. "Edwin, buddy, chillax dude. This isn't about Christmas presents it's about Casey's glittery girly event. I want to spy on them and get info, blackmail info. But, to do that I need you help. You in?"

"35 of your money from Casey and its sealed."

"No way, 10"

"30"

"15"

"25 is my final offer, deal or no deal."

"Fine 25 it is but this plan better go without a hitch or no money for you, Edwin"

"Then let's get planning. Of course we need to count in Lizzie for this plan to work"

"No way she will squeal to Casey for sure!"

"25 will keep her quiet. Besides we need her because she's the only one who will be able to get info and put the spy gear in Casey's room inconspicuously, either of us will look very suspicious."

"Good point Edwin…Fine, fine, fine, whatever, as long as all goes perfectly disastrous for Casey I don't care who's involved."

Edwin briefed Lizzie on the plan. At first she was reluctant to agree and felt guilty for turning on her sister. But when he mentioned the 25 in it for her all the guilty thoughts disappeared. After all who wouldn't want $25? Derek, Lizzie, and Edwin, with the help of Marti too, began scheming for Operation: Sparkly catastrophe; or SC, Santa Clause for cover. Soon the plans for SC became finalized. All that was left was to wait for next Saturday at 2PM, when the fun and festivities would start.

* * *

**So next chapter is going to be the setting up for SC and the first part of the party. The party will be in either two or three parts and ya...**

**Review and I'll update. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays :)**


	2. Being Nice and Snowflake Secrets

**so this chapter is going to be the prep for the party and the actual party (the first part) We will start to see some Dasey (Derek's feelings mostly.)**

**A/N: i don't own LWD but i do own Alex, Michaela, Dylan, Falon, and Haley.

* * *

**Finally, Saturday was here. Everyone in the house was excited for the party, especially Casey. She ran around the house in her party planning mode making sure everything was just perfect. Meanwhile, Derek, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti were upstairs putting the final touches on Operation: Santa Clause.

"Now Derek, you have to be especially nice to Casey today. If she forgot something at the store you need to go out and get it for her. If she needs any help then help her. When you're nice to her she puts her guard down. And without her guard up, she won't suspect a thing."

"Hmm…Lizzie your actually right. I still can't believe that you're plotting against your sister."

"Well, with 25 I can actually buy the soccer ball I really want."

"Guess I got to go and see what Princess Casey wants."

Derek heads downstairs as Marti, Edwin, and Lizzie remind him to be nice. _Oh crap what am I getting myself into? She'll probably want me to get girly stuff like the Notebook or something. Why are you spying on her the first place? It has nothing to do with the iPod speakers and the money. Its probably just to see what girls actually talk about at sleepovers. Yeah right ma, who are you trying to kid? This whole plan is because you like Casey and want to see if maybe by some chance see will feel the same way? I don't like Casey, well I like to annoy her and then she looks all flushed and cute and shit I do like Casey…_

"Derek there you are, I was looking for you!!!"

Derek looks up at this and smiles at the fact that she was looking for HIM!! "You were looking for me…? Ugh I mean Whaddya want."

"Well as I was getting ready I realized that I forgot to buy the idgridients to make my special peppermint cocoa and I need to go to rent some DVDs so could you please take me to the store," she asked as she does her oh so cute puppy dog pout."

_Damn why does she have to be so hot when she pouts…this is just killing me. Of course I would take her; I would do anything for her if she was mine but… _"Yeah okay, just be ready to leave the house in 20 minutes. And we're not spending hours and hours at the store."

* * *

20 minutes later they are in the car heading toward the shopping center. On the way Casey and Derek talked about nothing in particular and listening to holiday songs on the radio. While Casey is in the check out line Derek decides to call thoe house to see how SC has been getting along. He calls the house and Lizzie picks up. 

"McDonald-Venturi Residence, Lizzie Speaking."

"Hey Lizzard, this is Derek. How is SC going?"

"Its pretty much done we put the camera and microphone and stuff in Casey's room, downstairs, and in the kitchen. We've hooked them up to the laptop in both yours and Edwin's room. All that is left to do is give Casey the microphone necklace thingy. You guys almost done?"

"yeah, we're in the checkout line and hopefully should be home in the next half-hour. What time do her friends come again?"

"4:30PM"

"Thanks Liz, bye"

"Bye, Derek and remember to continue to be nice to Casey."

Derek then hangs up the phone. Why was everyone constantly reminding him that he needed to be nice to Casey? He could be nice without someone telling him to be. They leave the store and drive home. Casey puts the final touches on the preparations and then goes to get changed for the party. Lizzie then walks into the room with the necklace microphone thing.

"Hey Case, can I come in?"

"Sure Liz. What's up"

"Oh nothing really, just have something for you." She talks a box out of her pocket and gives it to Casey. "So the party is always called Sparkly Snowflake Sleepover Christmas Party, and I was in the mall and I saw this snowflake necklace and I thought it would be cute for the party and stuff."

"Thanks Liz," Casey gushes as she hugs Lizzie. "I'll put it on right now."

* * *

Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong 

"No one touch the door, I'll get it and Derek can you please get lost?!!?!" Casey hollers as she rushes down the stairs to the door. Casey opens the door and 5 girls Casey's age come in. That's when the giggling, screaming and shrilling start.

"OMG OMG OMG!!!!"

"I can't believe it!!"

"It's so ah-mazing to be here!"

"Hey bitch, it's good to see you again!!"

"So you've go to tell me like absolutely like everything!"

"It's good to see you guys too. I've miss all SO much! Let's go upstairs but first I'll introduce you guys to my new family."

"George is my stepdad, and this Derek whose 16, Edwin whose Lizzie's age and Marti just turned 7." The girls smiled and cooed at Marti and her adorableness

"Umm, Bitch aren't you going to introduce us?" Falon asks with a smirk.

"Right, sorry. These are my best friends, Falon, Haley, Dylan, Alex, and Michaela. We're also known as the Snowflake Girlz. Falon is the one who call all her friends bitch, Haley always says like, Alex only knows one word which is OMG, Dylan is the sporty girl, and Michaela is girly cheerleader."

Edwin is speechless with the thought of who knew Casey had such HOT friends.

"Okay you guys can scoot. C'mon girls we are having the SSSCP (Sparkly Snowflake Sleepover Christmas Party) downstairs. I have everything ready for the Glitter Fudge Brownie, Peppermint Cocoa, all the traditional snacks, and of course our movies and stuff. Let the SSSCP Begin!!!" And with a bunch of shrieks the party officially started.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti are hanging out in Derek's room (they were only going to go up to Edwin's room in case of an emergency) waiting for something interesting to happen. Derek wished the girls would stop giggling and baking and eating and sipping cocoa to actually do something he could get information out of them. Something like a game of truth or dare or some gossip time. 

"I really hope they don't decide to watch a movie right now, especially a sappy chick flick like _The Notebook. _How much can they eat and bake and giggle? Seriously when are the juicy gossips going to start.? Derek ask as he lazily looks at the laptop screen of The Snowflake Girls. Just then Casey announced that they were going to give eachother manicure while the gossiped .

* * *

The gossip started out normal enough, with the standard questions and what not. Derek found out the Casey actually liked heavy metal and alternative music and she had gotten a belly ring for her 16th birthday a couple months ago. Derek began thinking to himself. _When will they begin to talk about guys? I need to find out who she likes cuz she hasn't dated anyone in the last 4 months, not since Max and her broke up._

"Casey like so like who do you like?" Haley asks as she paints her nails a shimmer bluish-silver.

* * *

Finally, the moment everyone, or maybe just Derek is waiting for

* * *

"Umm a guy, who is extremely hot and good looking and sexy, but I can't have him, he would never go out with me. He's popular and I am not," Casey says dreamily. 

"Case…tell us now, you tell us everything! Why should this be any different? Unless he's my boyfriend or any of our boyfriends, we'll be fine with it. Please tell us!!" Michaela practically is begging Casey at this moment."

"Okay fine. I'll tell you, but it can never leave the snowflake. I'm desperately, passionately is love with my amazing good looking step-brother Derek Venturi.

* * *

**So Casey is maddingly in love with Derek and Derek just happened to hear that on his laptop. What will happen next? I have some ideas but if you guys want the story to take a certain path then let me know (through reviews)**

**Review and I'll update. Happy Holidays**


	3. Reactions to the Truth

**Hey you guys!!!! Sorry for taking a Really long time to update but between finals, loads of hw and test, HS swimming, and being grounded I had no free time. But to make up, this Chapter is abt twice as long as my normal chapters... So once again sorry and enjoy reading**

**A/N: this is basically everyone's reaction to Casey's confession...read and review please :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek, enough said**

**-anna

* * *

**After Derek heard Casey's confession, shock was the only emotion he felt.

**Derek's POV**

Oh my freaking God, Oh my freaking God, Holy Shit! I can't believe that Casey just proclaimed she is maddeningly in love with me. Not only that but she said I was hot and SEXY!! That really did happen, right? It wasn't a fluke of my imagination or wishful thinking on my part? Someone pinch me now. I need to rewind the video and make sure that's what happened. Where's Edwin when I NEED him?

"Ed, get in my room now!" I call up the stairs to the attic.

"What do you want?" Edwin lazily asks as he comes down to my room.

"Is there any way you can rewind the video?" I ask him with hope in my voice.

"Um…I don't know…why?" ask Ed with confusion and puzzlement.

"They said something interesting downstairs and I wasn't really paying attention so I only heard the last bit of the conversation," I say carelessly, after all I can't let Ed now how desperate I am to confirm what Casey said.

"Well I could rewind it if you wanted but then it stops recording and by the time I restart the recording it would take about 15-20 minutes," Edwin states with a an expression of 'duh.'

"Okay, what about if we stop the one in my room and I watch it, that way the one in your room will still be recording," I ask not giving up hope.

Edwin notices this and asks me with a look of suspicion "What exactly did they say? Or more specifically what did Casey say?"

Oh no he has me caught. But wait I'm the king of lies; I'll just lie my way off the hook. "What makes you think she said anything?" I ask but of course I'm stammering so it doesn't really hide anything.

Edwin looks like he wouldn't believe me for a second, and who could blame him? The way I just fibbed makes Casey look like a professional liar. "Dude, its obvious you're head over heals for her," Edwin says matter-of-factly.

Damn Edwin has me pegged completely. "Who said I liked her? Obviously it was someone on drugs or something," I state hoping it sounds convincing.

"C'mon you would have to be blind to not see it. Even Liz and Marti know, no sense denying it," Ed proclaims with a smirk of triumph on his faith.

Well since Marti even knows, I guess I'll tell them the truth. "Okay I admit it. And Case said that she's maddeningly in love with me and I want to make sure I didn't imagine it."

"Cool. Man, that's awesome. I'll rewind your tape right now."

"Thanks Ed," I say as Ed goes into geek mode rewinding the tape.'

**General POV**

Derek re-watches the video and realizes that Casey actually said she loved him. Mean while the girls downstairs are also in complete shock and surprises.

**Casey's POV**

Oh my god! I can't believe I just said that. Well it is the truth. Why won't any of the girls say anything? Are they that shocked, disgusted, and repulsed by my proclamation? The silence is just killing me. The tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife. Please say something. I'm BEGGING you! Out of all the times my friends choose to be mute, they chooses the time when I NEED them to talk?!?!?! Finally, Alex is opening her mouth to speak. At least I hope that's what she's doing.

"Oh my god, oh my god, are you dead serious?" "Does he know? What does he thinks? Wait never mind, stupid question, of course he doesn't know!" "Are you ever like going to tell him? I think you should." "I can't believe you're in love with your step-bother." "He's pretty damn hot, I'll give you that."

I almost wish that they would go back to being silent. That way I wouldn't have to deal with the whirlwind of comments and questions. I think that Falon and Haley were the most surprised because Falon didn't call me bitch, like always and Haley only said like once in the entire sentence. At least Dylan agrees with me and thinks he's hot. Oh I'm so confused. Should I have not said that?

"Well are you going to talk or just sit there gaping at us?"

Guess it's time to open my mouth and speak again. Hopefully, this time I won't say something so shocking it stops the world from turning. Well here goes nothing, except my dignity, but I think I already lost that when I confessed my love, so it doesn't really matter. Quit rambling Case, just shut up and talk.

"Okay, I know you guys are clearly shocked, but before you right this off as some childish, frivolous, incestuous crush, I want you to know that's not the case," I pause taking in my friends facial expressions. They don't seem to want to interrupt and talk so I continue.

"The first time I met him, I thought he was really hot and attractive, but his attitude and personality infuriated me so much that I tried to convince myself that he wasn't worth it, but that didn't work. Instead, I tried to do everything in my power to make him mad because he was the one person I wanted but couldn't have. I dated Sam, his best friend, I tried countless times to ruin his reputation by being more klutzy than normal, and I even dated Max, the captain of the football team, knowing that e was the one person at school whom Derek hated more than me. I also turned more girly, knowing that really annoyed him," Once again I pause, and Alex motions for me to go on.

"This all just began as sexual tension and lust. But, when I saw how sweet he was around Marti, how he helped me countless times, and when I realized that deep, deep down he is can actually be caring, I began to fall for him," after a chorus of awes from the girls, I add my last comment.

"He doesn't know this and I don't plan on telling him. I know he obviously doesn't reciprocate the feeling and because I don't want to end up with a broken heart, it is not necessary he knows. Therefore, I will never tell him."

**General POV**

Michaela is the first to comment. She assures Casey that while she was shocked and surprised, she never thought is was incestuous or disgusting. She says that she is pretty much certain that everyone else feels the same. They nod their head in agreement. While Casey is relieved, she is still confused.

"Now that I've put everything on the table, what should I do? I mean, I'm not going to tell Derek, but this the first time I admitted out loud to anyone so how do I go on living a normal life," she asks as she blows on her nails to dry.

The girls look at each other, smirk and begin their rant. "First off Case, you can't go living you life "normally" after this great epiphany." "I agree with you bitch, Case can't go on and pretend this never happened, though I she want to." "I like personally like think she should like tell Derek she like loves him." "OMG, you are totally right." "Who knows he might even feel the same way."

"That's a stupid thought Dylan, of course he would never like or love me. I'm everything opposite of his typical girl. I'm a prude and they're sluts and whores, they are blonde brainless bimbos and I'm a smart brunette," Casey says as she sighs.

"I don't see what the problem is. He probably dates those girls because the only person like you he'd want is you. I mean think about it. From what you've said, Max and Sam are polar opposites of Derek yet you dated them because the only person like Derek that you want is Derek himself."

"That actually makes a lot of sense. But I'm still not going to tell him and that's my final decision."

"Not if we have anything to do with it," Dylan says mischievously and cunningly.

"Wait…what? Do you guys have something planned?" Casey asked with a worried expression across her face.

"No, not at all," says Michaela innocently.

"Are you sure?" Casey asks still worried.

"100 positive, chillax bitch, no need to stress and loose sleep over it," Falon says while avoiding Casey's eyes.

Casey is now completely convinced that nothing is going on. Little did she know that her friends were going to plan something, something major.

Meanwhile, upstairs Derek has gone from shocked to completely obsessing. He's replayed Casey's confession and the girls' confession at least 50 times and is still rewinding and replaying it. He isn't the least bit surprised by the girls' reaction. It was, in essence the same reaction of shock he had. He liked they way that one girl, oh what was her name, thought he was pretty damn hot. Because of course he was. The only problem was he stopped the recording right when Casey opened her mouth to speak and he didn't know what she was going to say in response to her confession. He decided he would wait until the morning because he didn't want to stop the recording in Ed's room. Derek turns off his laptop and begins reading a hockey magazine, but is only thinking of one thing: Casey.

Downstairs, the party is continuing in full swing.

"It looks like we're running low on snacks and stuff. I'm going to the kitchen to get some more. Also do you want me to bring some more drinks and get the movies?"

When her friends not yes, Casey turns to exit the living room, "I'll be back in a few."

As soon as Casey leaves the room the girls begin to whisper in hushed tones.

"Thank god. I never thought she'd leave. We only have a few minutes to figure out how to get Casey to tell Derek," Michaela says while constantly glancing at the kitchen door.

"And more importantly, how do we get Derek and Casey together because when I met Derek for a few brief seconds I got some vibes that he felt the same way," Dylan says in a superior matter-of-factly tone.

"Well, the bitch had always liked a good, intense game of truth or dare…" Falon says while smirking.

"OMG, I get it we play truth or dare and then dare Casey to tell Derek, got it," Alex says while finally understanding.

"No, like we like dare Casey and give Casey like a choice to either like kiss/make out with him or like tell him. But we first have to like ask her a truth to like make sure she would actually like want to kiss him ever," says Haley.

"Great idea Hale," the other four chorus as Casey walks back in.

"What's a great idea?" Casey asks curiously.

"Oh it was just that Haley thought we should play truth or dare before we watch the movies," says Michaela carelessly.

"Ooh, great plan! I love the game truth or dare, especially the dares," Casey comments eagerly.

The game starts and everyone is having fun. Falon, as a truth, asks Casey if she would ever make-out or kiss Derek is she could. When Casey answers than she doesn't know truthfully, but if it was Derek who initiated it, she would probably kiss back. After her reply all the girls wait anxiously for the wink from Michaela so they can ask Casey the question. About ten minutes later, the much anticipated wink comes and it is Dylan who asks.

"So, Casey, truth or dare?" Dylan asks Casey knowingly.

"Well I have always loved dares and my last one was a truth so I guess dare it is," Casey says excitedly.

After a couple seconds of 'thinking' Dylan speaks up.

"Okay for your dare you have a choice, both involving Derek. You either have to go to his room and kiss/make-out with him or you have to tell Derek you true feelings toward him. Take your pick," Dylan says with the ultimate, superior, winning, victorious smirk.

* * *

**So what do think Casey will pick. Review please and tell me what you liked, disliked or thought I could improve on...or if you have anything you want to comment on just let me know...and I promise to update quicker than before ;)**


End file.
